I Watch You
by LOVEaddictxx3
Summary: [OS] The music continued to pulse through the air, cutting off any chance of silence in the room, as his thoughts whirled. Images flashed before his eyes her fiery red hair, her savoring hips, her glistening brown eyes, her pale skin dashed with freckles.


I Watch You

One Shot

**A/N: **This is a one shot, my first in fact! So bare with me here, it might be slightly demented. Hehe. Anyway, it was inspired by a song called "I Watch You". I'm absolutely head over heels in love with the song, hence the fact that I listen to it constantly! So, here you go … I Watch You!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wavering scent of sweat and alcohol wafted in the air, an intoxicating aroma for all those who fell hostage to its sweet smell. Two large speakers pumped music into the room, causing the floor boards to shake in there wake, and the vibrant lights overhead cast a rainbow of shadows on the surrounding walls. It was a very spectacular scene. Women and men danced, their bodies pressed against one another, enduring the energy pulsing through one another's veins. The site was certainly a pleasurable one.

It seemed as though every one was having a good time, dancing, chatting, mingling or the like. But, in fact one lone man stood out from all the rest. He stood, leaning against the trembling wall, his silver eyes fixed upon a young women dancing in the crowd. His platinum blonde hair fell loosely in his eyes, as he watched her, his gaze never tearing away for moment.

He watched her hips, swaying side to side, savoring their vivacious curves, and a glisten of passion flickered in his eyes. Then swooping higher up, his silver orbs in took her long, bouncing curls that fell airily around her face, casting a warm glow onto her flushed cheeks. His fingers curled, longing to run his hands through such fiery hair. A smile was playing across the girls lips as she danced, and she appeared to be greatly enjoying herself.

_If only I were that bloke, damn he's lucky._ The man thought, angrily eyeing her partner.

Suddenly through his daze, he realized her dancing had ceased, and her mahogany orbs were gazing in his direction. His silver gaze flickered down towards the floor.

_Bloody hell, this just isn't right. I love her, I just- _he sighed. _We just can't be … I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley it just wasn't meant to be. _

The music continued to pulse through the air, cutting off any chance of silence in the room, as his thoughts whirled. Images flashed before his eyes; her fiery red hair, her savoring hips, her glistening brown eyes, her pale skin dashed with freckles.

_This is getting out of hand, I mean blimey! She doesn't even like me, although I don't understand how that's possible, I'm utterly irresistible. _He glared inwardly. _Gods, there you go again acting all high and mighty. She doesn't like that; you've got to stop acting so bloody proud! _

Sparing a glance, his gaze flickered back in her direction, and much to his surprise she was closer than expected; right in front of him to be exact. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something but, found himself at a loss for words. Her lips curled into a smile, as she reached out and took his hand in hers. An unexpected spark coursed through the two as they touched, and he could have sworn she felt it to.

Slowly she led him out onto the dance floor, the intoxicating aroma becoming suddenly overwhelming, as they weaved through the heated bodies. The couple neared a speaker, and the blaring music seemed even louder when in its close range. Then, she began to dance.

_Oh merlin … wha-what is she doing? _He thought, his eyes goggling at her as he continued to watch her.

As his sliver-blue eyes savored each movement she made, he couldn't help but think that this was a dream. Here she was, his long time secret love, and she was _dancing_ right before his very eyes. It was incredible, sure watching her from afar had been decent but, up close was a much better experience; besides _he_ was her dance partner now. Her long fiery locks bounced as she swayed to the music, and suddenly she turned around, her back pressed tightly against his front. Almost as if in a trance, he slid his arms around her front.

_I could certainly get used to this …_ He thought, as his fingers curled around her hips hungrily.

The music continued playing, on and on splitting through the air continuously, and the more the couple danced the more he wanted her. She was just so tempting, her eyes so teasing, the way she played with him it was like a sickness and the thing was … he didn't want a cure. He wanted her to stay in his arms forever, to be his and only his.

_Your all I've ever wanted, and let me tell you I've wanted millions of things … just not was bad as this. _He thought, his insides squirming as she slid down his body then back up again. _Merlin, if I can have such a strong desire, why can't I make you fall for me? Why can't I make you want me as much as I want you? _

Suddenly he realized she had stopped moving, and she was watching him intently. Once again he attempted to speak but found his words fell against his lips.

"You don't have to say anything …" she whispered, taking a step closer.

"Ginny …" he mumbled. "I-"

Hurriedly she reached out, placing a finger to his lips, and silencing his words.

"I need to say something, and I need you to listen, alright?"

Draco nodded.

The red head took a deep breath before beginning. "I love you." She stated.

Draco nearly fell backwards from shock. "Yo-you what?"

"I love you." She repeated. "I always have."

"But, what about Harry?" Draco asked, utterly shocked by her words.

Ginny snorted. "Oh, him … that was just an act"

Draco raised a brow, and then in one swift motion, he yanked her against his body. "I love you too." He whispered. "I always have."

Ginny smiled, and then pushing up on her toes, she pressed a sweet, teasing kiss to his lips. In that single moment, Draco felt as if the whole world had stopped just for the two of them. As if everything he had ever dreamed of, and hoped for finally came true. Just as she was about to pull away, he pulled her back to him, kissing her lips hungrily.

_Finally, your all mine._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Just some cute, fluffy romance! Hehe. I had fun writing it, while listening to the song "I Watch You"! Anyway, to finalize the story, I present to you drum roll the "I Watch You" lyrics!

I watch you,  
And the way you move,  
You liked it,  
So dress the groove,  
If I could,  
I would dance with you,  
You see me watching baby,  
So damn stuck on you

Let me tell ya,  
You got me,  
You're all I think of,  
Over and over,  
Its crazy,  
Cant seem to shake you off,  
When I see ya,  
I burn off,  
Its like a sickness,  
I got to find me a sweet relation,

Although, you're all I wanted,  
Why can't  
I find no strength to,  
Make you,  
Want me like I want you,  
So until that time,

I watch you,  
And the way you move,  
You liked it,  
So dress the groove,  
If I could,  
I would dance with you,  
You see me watching baby,  
So damn stuck on you.


End file.
